SWAT 4: Mission 6: Red Library Offices
SWAT 4 Mission of Red Library Offices last mission← →next mission Mission which takes place in the Red Library Offices at 732 Gridley Street. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS *RESCUE WARREN ROONEY Introduction Just after 14:00 this afternoon, multiple gunmen stormed the offices at the Wianwright Hill Center building. They shot their way through several of the business, until getting pinned down by patrol in one of the offices. This started with an attempted bank robbery at the Community Savings and Loan. However, the suspects trapped the alarms early in their attempt, alerting both Bank’s security and local police. Instead of attempting to flee, they seem to have tried to continue to break into the bank, but were foiled by vault security. When confronted by security, the suspects shot two of them, and then fled. After a brief vehicle pursuit with patrol officers, the gunmen crashed into offices at Wainwright Hill Center and took refuge in the Red Library offices. Patrol pulled back and established a perimeter. Red Library is a software company, specializing in data storage. It’s employees often work on Saturday, and so we suspect that that was the first unlocked office the gunmen found. Unfortunately, that also means that office was occupied when they went in. Negotiators have been talking with them since about 15:30. Overall estimation is that while these guys are heavily armed, they don’t really know what they are doing. So far, the suspects demanded an escape route and five million dollars, in exchange for their “multiple prisoners”. Negotiators have exchanged to get four hostages freed , in exchange for two mask gas and two armored vests. The freed hostages can’t give us an accurate count of employees, since no one knows how many employees were working today. The current spate of gunfire seems it’s time to go in and rescue the rest of the hostages. Entry Option Red Library Offices Map.PNG|Map of the Red Library Office building. Side Entrance (Red Library Offices).PNG|Side 1, Level 1 The reception area has a shielded side entrance Gargage Entrance (Red Library Offices).PNG|Side 4, Level 0 Entrance through the parking garage coming up from below the main offices Red Library Offices.jpg|Basement. Red Library Offices4.jpg|First Floor. Red Library Offices2.jpg|Second Floor. Red Library Offices3.jpg|Third Floor. Mission 6 - Red Library Offices (Loading).PNG|Level Loading. Mission Summary This mission is much tougher than last one. The suspects are much better equipped and and even worse, many of them have bulletproof vests and gas masks and thus making CS gas in some cases almost ineffective. The main office area has balcony on upper floor, so suspects may shoot at you from above. Most of the suspects will shoot at you if they spot you or your squadmates. Also panicked the suspects may threaten to kill the hostage. Warren Rooney made the 911 call, and he is usually found inside conference room or in his office sometimes guarded by at least one suspect. In addition to him, inside the offices there're a lot of other employees (men and women). Most of them will comply but some may resist arrest due to long ordeal. Also you'll find two downed hostages inside. One in the elevator on first floor and another one inside office next to the server room on second floor. Category:SWAT 4 Missions